Andúmîr:Mornstar of Men
by Tolwen
Summary: Finduyn is the daughter Eowyn, who is queen due the death of her childless brother. But then a tragic accident reveals Finduyn's true identity, which will change her life and the future of Rohan and Gondor. PLZ RR
1. Prologue

Andúmîr: Mornstar of Men  
  
OK, this is my third fan fiction. I'm so excited! I actually spent some time planning this and yes I AM reading ROTK as we speak/write. This was inspired by the appendixes. Well, I stop rambling now and let me know what you think. Oh, and please, be kind, I know this will seem out of character at first, but it will get better, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters except for the ones I make up (and random household appliances)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Aragorn paced up and down the hall outside the birthing chambers. Faramir and Éowyn also stood in the halls, anxious for the arrival of Arwen's second child. Arathen, the firstborn had been taken to his nurse so the adults could have adult conversations. Finally, Éowyn broke the silence. "Aragorn, are you sure about this?" she asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded; his face grim. "I could not be more. Arwen and I have decided this is the best choice of action." His statement referred to the news that had come nearly ten months ago. A messenger from Rohan brought news that Éomer had bee slain by Orcs and had no heir. Éowyn, being his sister now had to take the throne and become queen of Rohan. But there was another problem.  
  
It was discovered that Éowyn could not have children of her own. This was the curse placed upon her since her encounter with the Witch-King. Arwen was now expecting her second child. In order to ensure that there would be an heir for Rohan (and according to an ancient custom long forgotten), Aragorn and Arwen decided to give their second child to Éowyn and Faramir.  
  
Now the moment had finally arrived Arwen had been in labor for six hours now. The door opened and a midwife walked out with a bundle in her arms. "Well?" asked Faramir. "Are they alright?" The midwife smiled. "The mother is well and resting. I now present to you....A daughter." She handed the babe to Éowyn. Faramir and Aragorn leaned in close to get a look at her. "What shall her name be, Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked.  
  
"Were she my own I would have named her Andúmîr Tindómiel. But now she is your child and must reflect her parents." Faramir and Éowyn looked at each other. "Then we shall name her Finduyn.  
  
"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, that was the first chapter. I would like to take this moment to tell you I DO know that Aragorn's son is named Eldarion, he comes later. I also know Éomer has the second longest rule in that history of Rohan and his son is Elfwine. Please bear with me, Read and review and all shall be explained. Until next time, May an Evenstar shine upon you.  
  
P.S. I know this is short, but that is because I'm waiting for Justin"Battle-Writer" Bindel to write a battle scene for the prologue. 


	2. Chapter One: The Foreshadow

Andúmîr: Mornstar of Men  
  
Chapter 1: The Foreshadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything that has to do with Tolkien.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finduyn ran through the city of Edoras and made her way to the Golden Hall. If luck was with her, she could sneak into her room without being seen. It was not.  
  
"Finduyn!" her mother's voice rang out. Earlier that day Éowyn had given her daughter permission to ride the horse she had received as a birthday present on the condition she return in time for the banquet that would be held in honor of her tenth birthday. Now as she gazed at her she realized it had been a mistake. "Finduyn, where have you been? The banquet starts in less than an hour and you are a mess!'  
  
Finduyn looked at her clothes. They were covered in bits of straw and who-knew-what-else all over them. "But Mother, I..." Éowyn silenced her by raising her hand.  
  
"I don't want to hear your many excuses; we haven't the time for that. Right now we need to get you decent if not presentable.  
  
Finduyn soon found herself bathed dressed and hair combed with a few minutes to spare. She gazed casually in the mirror while Éowyn put on the finishing touches, adorning her daughter's hair with small white flowers. "Now you look every bit of the princess you are," Éowyn said proudly.  
  
But Finduyn wasn't listening. A moment before she was gazing in the mirror. Now a vision danced before her eyes. A rider bearing the emblem of Gondor rode alone in the Ridder Mark. He strode up the steps of Edoras, into the Golden Hall, and looked her straight in the eye. "Finduyn," he said.  
  
"Finduyn?" Someone was gently shaking her shoulder, back into reality. She saw her mother standing over her. "Are you alright? For a moment it seemed as though you have left this world."  
  
She blinked, trying to clear her head, half hoping to see the man again. He seemed so...familiar. But whatever vision she had seen was gone now. "Yes, I'm alright," she answered.  
  
"Well if you are 'alright' then let us be on our way," Éowyn said. They made their way to the dining hall. They passed a wall decorated with polished gold shields. As Finduyn walked by she saw her reflection and realized for the first time in her life that she did not look anything like her parents. She had always known she was different from the other children, and she had always believed it was because her father, Faramir, former Prince of Ithilien, was from Gondor. But now she doubted that belief. She had long, raven black hair and midnight blue eyes, and her ivory skin glowed with an ethereal light. And though her parents did not yet know it, she possessed the gift of fore sight.  
  
Yes, she was truly different from her parents. They were considered noble and proper and yet had a certain roughness to them, a wild kind of courtesy. But Finduyn walked with a grace like no other.  
  
Again Éowyn's voice brought her back to the present. "I can't believe how quickly you've grown. Time goes by so quickly," she said.  
  
"Quickly?" Finduyn replied, "I was beginning to think I would never turn ten years old."  
  
Éowyn smiled knowingly. "Time seems long when you are young. But if we don't hurry, we will be late for your own party."  
  
They entered the dining hall and were welcomed to a chorus of greetings. The hall had been decorated by Faramir himself, and now it was filled with the children of the soldiers. They had been invited solely for the purpose of filling the room, for none of them were close friends of Finduyn, save one. Beranna was the daughter of Beregond (A/N: He was a guard who saved Faramir's life in the book ROTK) and she and Finduyn had grown up together the best of friends. One of their favorite pastimes was pestering her older brother, Bergil (A/N: Beregond's son who befriends Pippin.).  
  
Beranna quickly rushed over to give Finduyn her gift. She produced a small black box and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday, Hair-lover," she said.  
  
Finduyn smiled and said, "Thank you, Gift-girl." These were secret names of endearment they had given each other years ago. She opened the box and gasped. "Oh, Beranna," she breathed. "It's beautiful." Within the box was a ring of white gold, and set in the ring was a jewel that was the color and likeness of flame. When she set the ring upon her finger it appeared to glow.  
  
Beranna held up her hand to reveal a matching ring. "This way if our paths are parted we will always remember each other until they cross again."  
  
"I will treasure it always," Finduyn answered. Then together they joined in the fun and games under the watchful eyes of Faramir Éowyn. Soon the birthday feast began, with many fine and delicate dishes to satisfy even the pickiest of eaters. Just when the party had reached the height of its entertainment, Haleth (A/N: From the movie TTT, "Haleth, son of Háma.") rushed into the room and some inaudible message to the Queen.  
  
Faramir and Éowyn quickly left the accompanied by Haleth, their brows creased with worry. After being absent for some time, they returned and Faramir made an announcement:  
  
"Due to a sudden event of great urgency, the banquet must be cut short. You should return to your homes immediately. Haleth will escort the younger children to their families. I wish to thank you all for coming here tonight and I apologize for the abrupt ending."  
  
The children moved quickly to obey and within minutes the dining hall was empty. With a feeling of dread, Finduyn turned to her father. "Why have you done this?" she asked. "What has happened?"  
  
Faramir and Éowyn exchanged glances. There was a long silence before Éowyn answered, "Finduyn, there is someone you must meet." A man appeared at her side.  
  
Finduyn gasped. It was the man from her vision! "Finduyn," he said. "After ten years we finally meet again, my daughter..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, here it is! The next chapter is up! I apologize for taking so long to update, but it took so long to type this up. There will be no battle scene from 'Battle-writer," b/c he got himself in trouble and I haven't seen him since. I've changed the heroine's name, so you might want to go back and reread the prologue. Now to thank my reviewers:  
  
M-X: You rarely sign in? Well I'm grateful you did for my story. And in later chapters Arwen and Aragorn discuss the whole situation.  
  
Popcorn Leader: Thank you for the compliment. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Inuyasha-chibi: Y'know sis, sometimes you're just plain annoying. But I like your humor fics so keep up the good work P.S. Finish 20 Takes of Smeagol.  
  
CJ*-cj: Last but not least! You are my most faithful reviewer and I am grateful for your support. My sis wants me to say "I salute you!" There. I humored her. Thank you for your reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
A/N: I might not be able to update quickly because I have an AP exam Friday, May, seventh. Wish me luck! Namárië! May an Evenstar shine upon you! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth Revealed

Chapter Two: The Truth Revealed

A/N: I was so excited about getting two reviews in two hours I decided to post the second chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own LOTR or anything of Tolkien. However the OCs that I have created I do own.

Finduyn stared at the man before her. "Has your mind gone daft?! What you speak is madness!" she cried. "I am Finduyn daughter of Faramir and Éowyn of Rohan!"

"No, Finduyn," Éowyn said gently. "He speaks the truth. He is your father."

Her eyes widened in shock. "So, I am not the daughter of the Queen of Rohan, but instead the daughter of a mere soldier from Gondor?"

"He is no mere soldier," Faramir said sharply. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King Elessar of Gondor. You would do well to treat him as such."

This was too much for the ten year old. She sank into the nearest chair, trying to comprehend the overwhelming news. "This...cannot be," she whispered. But in her heart she knew it was. Now everything made sense. Now she understood why she stood out so much from everything and everyone in Rohan. But why did her father arrive now, of times?

A vision formed before her eyes. She saw Aragorn place a babe in Éowyn's arms. The babe was herself, she knew it. Suddenly she saw a male-child tottering on wobbly legs toward Aragorn. Who was the child? Aragorn picked up the boy in his strong arms and she realized at last who he was. He was her brother. She could sense him.

The vision faded and she directed her senses toward Aragorn. She sensed grief, pain, loss. "There is grief behind the meaning of your visit," she said. She no longer sensed her brother. "You came because my brother is dead."

Her surrogate parents gasped in surprise, but Aragorn nodded knowingly. "The gift of foresight runs strong in your veins. You are correct. My son, my heir, Arathen, is dead."

For a long time no one spoke; they were just beginning to understand the calamity. At last Éowyn asked, "What do you wish to do, Lord Aragorn?"

"I wish to return my daughter to her rightful place, as my heir to the throne of Gondor." He looked at Finduyn. "I wish to be your father once more."

Anger swept through Finduyn. "You expect me to give up everything I've ever known, everything I've ever loved, and return to Gondor with you?! You, the person who gave up all claims to me?!" She turned to her foster parents. "And why did you take me from the place of my birth in the first place? Can you not have children of your own, that you have to take from others?'

Faramir's face drained and Éowyn looked like she would begin to weep. Finduyn hated herself for saying that, but she was so angry and now was the time she learned the truth. "Finduyn," Éowyn said, "I cannot bear children of my own. I cannot conceive because a curse was placed upon me. It's the Witch-King's curse. True, I slew him, but in the end it's he who laughs last. We do not know how to break the curse. That is why Aragorn gave you to us. In an act of kindness and love he followed a long forgotten tradition gave us his second child, so I could have a child and Rohan could have an heir." She sighed. "But tragedy has befallen Gondor. Now it is time you returned to your rightful place."

"But if my rightful place is here?" Finduyn protested. "What if I do not wish to rule Gondor? And you would still be without an heir."

"The child has a point," Faramir said. "But she is but a child; she could not possibly make a wise decision now."

Aragorn stood thoughtfully for a moment. "This does present a problem. But let us deal with it when the time approaches. For now, let her live in Gondor for ten years and let her decide then. That way she can have an understanding of both countries before deciding which one to rule."

Everyone but Finduyn nodded in agreement. Livid, she went to her room, knowing full that one way or another, they would force her to go to Rohan against her will. Unwillingly, she began to pack for her journey.

Well, how was it?

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Does this answer your question?

Thanks for the reviews! May an Evenstar shin upon you.


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning

Chapter 3: The Beginning  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I finished my AP exam and I had this KILLER history project to do (as if taking the exam wasn't enough!). Well now I have to get my SOLs out of the way. For those who don't know what SOLs are, they're probably what you call SATs. Now on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or anything Tolkien created, however I do own my OCs.  
  
It was an unhappy princess that rode at side of Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor. She had only been permitted to take a few of her dresses to change into when they reached Gondor. "When we reach the White City, I will have new clothes made for you," Aragorn had said, "Clothes that befit a princess of Gondor."  
  
To her it seemed as though he was trying to stamp out every impression Rohan had made on her, including her name. Aragorn had informed her the next morning that she would no longer be known as Finduyn. "Your real name is Andúmîr Tindómiel. I would be pleased if you would call me Ada," he had said.  
  
"Those names are foreign to me," she replied. Her father proceeded to tell her that her mother was an Elf, and that she would be learning the language of her ancestors as soon as possible. She learned that Ada and Naneth was Elfish for father and mother.  
  
Aragorn and Andúmîr left an hour after sunrise. He had barely left any time to say farewell to Faramir and Éowyn, and even less time for a goodbye to Beranna. "Remember your ring," Beranna had said as she left.  
  
Now father and daughter were making a silent journey to Minas Tirith. For the past hour Aragorn had tried in vain to strike up a conversation with his daughter. But all he received were polite but short answers before returning to silence. Finally, in a last attempt, he asked, "Do you know why you were named Andúmîr?"  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Do you know what your name means?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you care in the least bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aragorn smiled despite his daughter's lack of interest. "Andúmîr means 'Jewel of the West' for you are a jewel to the western kingdom."  
  
"Are? Or was?" she replied.  
  
He sighed. It would be no small feat to win his daughter's trust.  
  
"What of my other name?" Andúmîr asked. "I think you said it was Tin- dome-yel?"  
  
Perhaps there was hope for Aragorn still. "Tindómiel," he corrected. "Watch the pronunciation. It means 'Morning Star', for you are the Mornstar of Men, no matter what path you choose."  
  
"Ada, what is Naneth like?"  
  
"She is the fairest maiden in Middle-Earth, second only to Lúthien Tinúviel. You were born in her likeness, an echo of her beauty," he said.  
  
The day past swiftly and they soon made camp. Andúmîr quickly fell asleep after their light meal. But she was plagued with a dream of her home in Rohan, and it brought back many memories. She awoke with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Instantly, Aragorn was at her side. "Andúmîr, what is wrong, meleth nîn?"  
  
"Home," she sobbed. "I want to go home!"  
  
"Hush, meleth nîn, we will be there soon," he said trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Leave me be!" she cried, and retreated to the other side of the camp. She managed to stay her tears and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
The rest of the journey Andúmîr stayed as far away from Aragorn as  
possible. She even refused to speak to him. After two days of painful  
silence, they finally reached the White City.  
  
"Minas Tirith," Aragorn said proudly, "The City of Kings. Isn't it  
beautiful?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Andúmîr said. A beautiful cage, she thought bitterly.  
  
Slowly she rode up to the city, to begin her new life in Gondor.  
  
Now the reviews:  
  
Azure orbis: It was Middle Ages to the present. Thanks for reading my  
story!  
  
Keindra: Read and find out!  
  
Chibi Tatiana: Yep SUVs. You're welcome, update soon!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Glad I could help answer your questions. Read  
and Review!  
  
Well, that's all for now, R&R! May an Evenstar shine upon you! 


	5. Chapter Four:The Funeral

Chapter Four: The Funeral

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've bee VERY busy. Also, this chapter was particularly difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR or the funeral song I use in this chapter. For those of you who have the extended TTT, it's Éowyn's funeral song. I just replaced Meduseld with Minas Tirith. BUT I DON"T OWN IT!!!!

Andúmîr was relieved when they were safely inside the Royal House. All the up the city she could feel the cold stares of the people. At the door, the guard bowed and said, "Welcome, King Elessar. The Queen awaits you."

They went inside, and to Andúmîr's surprise, it was strangely peaceful. A woman was waiting in the common room, and when she saw Aragorn, ran into his arms crying, "Estel! Estel, you have returned at last!" Andúmîr noticed that she was not a woman, but a female elf. The elf turned to the bewildered child. "Estel, you have brought with you a beautiful jewel."

King Elessar turned to his daughter. "Andúmîr this is Queen Evenstar, Arwen Undómiel," he said. "This is your mother." Andúmîr gasped. _This_ beautiful being was her mother?! For a moment she didn't think it was possible, until she saw that they had similar features. This really was her mother.

Andúmîr repeated the words her father had taught her to say. "Gil síla erin lû e-govaded vín." [A star shines on the hour of our meeting].

Arwen was amazed. "Na vedui! At Last, my daughter has returned to me."

"Ada is teaching me the language of your people, Naneth." Tears formed in Arwen's eyes. The loss of her son was still fresh in her heart. "Please call me Amme," Arwen said. "I always preferred the word mother in the High Elven tongue." The truth was that Arathen had called her Naneth, and she didn't want a constant reminder.

Her daughter saw her tears, and wished to comfort her. "Don't cry, Amme. Was it something I said?"

"No, sell nîn. I shed tears of joy because my daughter has finally returned home."

Andúmîr felt her throat close. If she was truly home, then why did she feel like a stranger?

The next day was Arathen's funeral. Despite her pleadings, Andúmîr was forced to wear a new dress, a Gondorian dress. And oh how she hated it. Everyday more and more of herself was taken away in an effort to make her a presentable heir of Gondor. Even her hairstyle had to be sacrificed; it was braided in elvish fashion by her mother.

At the beginning of the funeral, the royal family began a procession to Tombs of the Dead. Behind them, four soldiers bearing the body of the fallen prince followed. Elessar, Undómiel, and Andúmîr stood at the entrance and let the soldiers place the body in the prepared tomb.

Arwen began to weep. The sight of her only son on a funeral pyre was too much for her. Her daughter slipped her hand in hers, hoping to give her some comfort as her mother said her final goodbye.

Aragorn began to sing a song of lament and was joined by everyone; everyone except a certain princess who did not know the words. When they were finished, Aragorn whispered in her ear, "Will you sing something also? I know you do not know any Gondorian laments, but you should sing something out of respect for your brother."

She stared at him for a long moment. Finally began a funeral song her mother taught her:

** Bealocwelm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended**

** Giedd sculan singon gléomenn sorgiende**

** On Minas Tirith þæt he ma no wære**

** His dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.**

** Bealoc….**

King Elessar stared at his daughter. "_That_ was the only thing you could think of? Couldn't think of one in the Common Speech at least?" he whispered.

"No."

"Will speak of this later," he said. Then he led her before the crowd of people. "Citizens of Gondor," he began, "We have suffered a terrible tragedy. Your prince has been taken from you before his time. But do not despair. Your princess, who has been residing in Rohan, has returned to us in our time of need. Look to her as the heir to the throne now. She is the Crown Princess of Gondor."

A cheer went up from the crowd. "You speak as though I will surely be ruler of Gondor," the princess whispered to her father.

"That is because I am sure you will," Aragorn answered.

Andúmîr looked out into the distance sadly. Gondor's first welcome was her last farewell to Rohan.

****

Well, how was it? You know, Andúmîr Tindómiel was the first name I thought up, and I thought no one else had ever thought of it. Well I was looking at Elros's family tree and his daughter was named Tindómiel! I was so mad!

**Reviews:**

**Keindra** Andúmîr's relationship with Aragorn "stands upon the edge of a knife." It's very delicate and fragile at this point.

**Haldir's**** Heart and Soul:** How right you are.

**Varsity on Track: **No you're not bothering me. I understand if you're confused. Eldarion, Elboron, and Elfwine will all come into the story at some point. I just have written that far ahead yet.

**Lady Alionae:** Thank you for your review.

Thank you all for your replies. May an Evenstar shine upon you.  
P.S. Sorry it's so short.

This chapter was written in memory of my cousin Sp. Jonathan Kephart. You served your country well. "Hail the Victorious Dead!"- King Théoden from ROTK.


	6. Chapter Five: The Curse Broken

Chapter Five: The Curse Broken

A/N: Well, I'm _finally _updating! Yay! I'm listening to Enya's album Shepherd Moons, it's SO pretty! Especially Caribbean Blue! Anyway, back on subject, for the umpteenth thousandth time, _I know Aragorn has a son named Eldarion. I know Faramir and Éowyn have son named Elboron, and I know Éomer has a son named Elfwine._ Please be patient, they are going to come later. I just have a terrible time typing, it's not fun. Also, I'm going to use Aragorn's name Elessar as much as possible, so don't be confused. With that being said, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except AndúmîrBeranna, and various other people soon to come.

"What do you mean my lament was inappropriate?!" Andúmîr shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at me, young one, for you will not like the consequences," Elessar thundered back. Then, more gently, he said, "I know this is a strange place to you, sell nîn, but really, since you are the King's Heir, you shouldn't sing a public funeral song in Rohirric."

Elessar knew he was pressing too hard on the matter, but he needed to break his daughter out of her Rohirric ways. He felt that if the more she learned of Gondor, the less she would feel homesick for Rohan. But his plan was backfiring.

"Why do you hate Rohan so?" Andúmîr asked meekly. Elessar's eyes widened in surprised. "Or is it perhaps you dislike me, because I am not your son. That I am not like him, that I cannot be like Arathen?"

Elessar was shocked at his daughter's comment. It touched him deeply. Perhaps he was trying too hard to make her accept her new role.

"I do not hate you or Rohan, sell nîn. I'm only doing what is best," he said.

"It's because you are grieving." It was a statement, not a question.

"Andúmîr, how would you like to visit Osgiliath," Elessar said, trying to change the subject.

"You wish to show me your kingdom?"

He nodded. "It could be a family outing, if you wish, a chance for us to get to know each other."

_More like a chance to make me more Gondorian,_ Andúmîr thought. "I accept your offer, Ada."

Within a few days, the royal family set out for Osgiliath. "During our stay, we can visit the Pelennor Fields," Elessar suggested.

"You never told me how Arathen died."

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still. Finally, Arwen spoke. "He-Arathen-was killed in a riding accident." Her tone clearly stated that no more was to be discussed about it, but Andúmîr guessed there was more.

The family soon reached Osgiliath and received a royal welcome from the residents. After the midday meal, Aragorn gave Andúmîr a tour of the city. For the first time since her arrival, she actually enjoyed herself. By the time the tour ended, it was past sunset.

"Tomorrow I will show you the Pelennor Fields," Elessar promised.

But Andúmîr had other plans. She desired to see the battlefield before her father left a permanent impression on her from his point of view. That night she waited until she heard the soft snores coming from her parents' room. She quickly slipped out to the stables and retrieved her horse, Oeric, and stole out of the city.

She wandered into the fields, seeing the battle in her mind. She passed the place where Théoden was slain; cantered where Legolas took down an oliphaunt single-handedly. It was all fascinating. Finally, she stopped where her mother slew the With-King of Angmar because the night was cold and her body was chilled. She quickly lit a fire to warm herself.

As she sat by the fire, something caught her eye. It looked like a crumbled metal crown. She picked it up and instantly saw an image flash before her. An evil aura surrounded her, and clouded her vision. It appeared to be something in black robes.

"Release me," it said. "Release me from my prison." Andúmîr had a strange desire to put it on, but she fought against it. "Let me complete my curse," it hissed. Mustering all of her strength, she cast it into the fire and watched it disintegrate. Frightened, she rode back to the safety of Osgiliath.

Her father was waiting for her when he returned. Andúmîr had never seen her father so angry, but she guessed he had a right to be. For a moment she feared he would take a switch to her backside, but instead she was confined to her room for rest of the day. She admitted to sneaking out in the middle of the night unbidden and without an escort, but did not mention the spirit-possessed crown.

A month passed since Andúmîr's midnight escapade in the Pelennor Fields. She had been kept busy learning the ways of a proper Gondorian princess, although never completely reforming. One day, she was summoned to Elessar's council room.

Curious and full of apprehension, she obeyed. "You desired to see me, Ada?"

"Yes, Andúmîr, come in. I would like to know what you did when you left Osgiliath under the cover of darkness," he said.

Her eyes widened in shock. "How....?"

"Did you think I do not have eyes watching while I sleep? You have nothing to fear, sell nîn; there will be no punishment for your escapade. I merely wish to know what happened."

Reluctantly, Andúmîr told him everything. This time she told him of the metal crown. Elessar listened intently. When her tale was finished she asked, "Why do you wish to hear this?"

He was slow to answer. He walked over to a window and faced it. "I received a message from Rohan," he said, his back to her.

"Rohan?!" Andúmîr gasped. "Is everything alright? Is father ill? Are Easterlings attacking? What-"

"All is well in Rohan," Elessar said, "better than well, in fact." But before I tell you, do you realize what you did?" he asked.

Andúmîr shook her head. He smiled. "Apparently the Witch-King's spirit resided within his helm all of these years. He was never completely destroyed. But since you destroyed his place of residence, his spirit has no where to go except to where all evil spirits go - to the abyss. You've broken his curse. And Éowyn is expecting her first child."

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Does anyone even read my authors notes? Anyway, I hope to be posting more chapters soon.

**Aragorn daughter of Arathorn:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it!

**Voldie on Varsity Track**: Thank you for your reviews and prayers.

Only two reviews? sniff I'm hurt. I'll try to update as soon as possible. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	7. Chapter Six: The Disappointment

Chapter Six: The Disappointment

**A/N**: What?! Only TWO reviews? cries I actually spend time working on this, pour my heart and soul into this story, and I only get TWO reviews?! Meanwhile the story I spend zilch time working on to be a story worth reading gets more reviews than this? Ironic…. sigh Oh, well. I'm finally progressing in the story! Yeah! Elboron is about to be introduced into the story! About time, huh? I'll be quiet now and let you read.

* * *

Andúmîr rejoiced at the prospect of a younger sibling. It seemed as though everyone but her had a sibling. She hoped to be able to see Éowyn soon.

As if reading her thoughts, Elessar said, "This is joyous news indeed. But think on this _mell nîn_ my dear, the new life that grows within Éowyn will bring changes, and not all will be to your liking."

Puzzled, Andúmîr took her leave and went to the gardens to think. She found Arwen there knitting a banner for the new training center for young soldiers. "Can I help you, sell nîn?" she asked sweetly.

"Amme, if Moth-I mean-Éowyn, couldn't have children before, how does she know now?"

Arwen smiled thoughtfully. She figured her daughter still had few years to spare before she was ready for "the talk", so she had to put some thought behind her answer. "Well, she can feel it. She can feel the baby growing inside her."

"Amme, Ada said the baby will bring changes. What kind of changes did he mean?" Andúmîr asked.

"All babies bring changes. They need a lot of care and attention. But perhaps Estel spoke of other changes. Let us wait and see what changes this _laes_ baby brings."

The months went by and there was talk of visiting Rohan. Andúmîr itched with anticipation as Éowyn's due date grew closer. A month before her time, Éowyn sent a message to Andúmîr. It read:

_My dearest Finduyn_ (here Finduyn was crossed out and replaced with Andúmîr),

_If you saw me now, you would hardly recognize me. My belly has grown so much, I can't see my feet if I looked down. I'm anxiously waiting for you to visit me, if Lord Aragorn permits it._

_Words cannot describe how empty Edoras has seemed since your departure. But in a way, your departure has blessing, for had you not left, I would not be writing this letter with such great joy._

_Fare thee well._

_Your mother in spirit,_

_Éowyn, Queen of Rohan_

Tears formed in Andúmîr's eyes. She missed her foster parents so much. It seemed an eternity since she had last been called Finduyn. Although Gondor had become dear to her, her heart yearned for the plains of the Ridder Mark.

Three weeks later, Andúmîr found herself in Edoras. After hours of begging, pleading, and an intervention by Arwen, Elessar finally agreed to visit the soon-to-be parents.

Éowyn was overjoyed to see them. She was the first person to welcome them into the city, despite her husband's protests. "Words cannot describe the joy in my heart," she cried as she hugged her foster daughter. "The silence has been almost unbearable after you left Finduyn, so-" she stopped mid-sentence. "No, you are Andúmîr now. I need to accustom myself to that name."

Andúmîr almost replied that she'd rather be called Finduyn than any "Jewel of the West," she thought better of it. It would be wise not to anger her father at the moment.

Éowyn had prepared a great feast to welcome there presence. To Andúmîr, it felt like old times again. She managed to find her friend Beranna and soon the two were laughing away at each others latest antics.

"You still have the ring that I gave you," Beranna observed.

"I have never taken it off. And I never will," she declared.

After the feast, Andúmîr headed toward her room to get some sleep, when Faramir pulled her aside. "Andúmîr," he said quietly, "you realize that the child Éowyn is carrying will bring changes, do you not?"

"Ada said the same thing. But what changes does this mean." Andúmîr asked.

"It means that you no longer have to decide where you will rule. You will rule Gondor, and my child will rule Rohan."

Andúmîr was shocked. She didn't want to rule Gondor! "B-but, but I don't belong in Gondor!" she choked.

"Yes, you do," Faramir said. "That is your path. Even though you are not my child, in my heart you are my daughter. But things are no longer what they once were. My child will rule."

Andúmîr could stand it no more. She fled from the house and in to the fields. She ran till she could run no farther and collapsed on the ground. She desired to weep, but no tears would come. She began to reflect on the past events. Aragorn was right; the baby had brought changes.

"Perhaps-perhaps I will like to rule Gondor," she told herself. "I won't have to stay in the White City if I am always visiting my subjects." She knew she had no desire to rule Gondor. But had not Éowyn taught her that duty was more important than desire? She suddenly saw a boy, but he was in her mind. He looked like a blend of Arwen and Aragorn, and he wore the Evenstar around his neck. It was then that she knew that that Arwen would soon bear another son. She decided to keep that bit of news to herself.

Then she saw a man, who looked similar to Éowyn and yet not so. His hair was a dark brown and he was travel worn. He seemed to be looking for someone. Andúmîr did not know what she saw, except it had to do with her future.

The sound of hooves pounded behind her. Beranna had ridden out to find her. "Finduyn, quickly climb on! It's Queen Éowyn!"

"What has happened?!"

"It's her baby! It has come early!"

Without further persuasion, Andúmîr climbed on behind Beranna and the two raced back to Edoras. They returned to find the Golden Hall in an uproar. Servants were dashing here and there in every which way, and it was long before the girls found someone to direct them to the rulers. They found Arwen, Aragorn, and an extremely nervous Faramir waiting outside Éowyn's room.

Aragorn was the first to see them and grasped his daughter's shoulders gently, but firmly. "Where have you been?!" he demanded. "We were about to send out a search party."

"I have sought council within myself, Ada, and I have come to a decision: I will accept my duty as the King's heir," she announced, just as a midwife declared that Faramir was the father of a healthy son.

* * *

**Jen:** I'm glad you like it! I'll try to post more often. Have you read my other stories? Reviews good and bad are most welcome.

**Sukarawin:** Hey, when are you going to post any of your stories? I would very much like to read them.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? Please review! At this point, I don't care if it's a flame or not, preferably constructive criticism. (I will warn you that any flames will be used to roast my mushroom lembas pizza) I will most likely have an answer to your arguments concerning the story, and just to let you know,_ I have read the Books!_ If I didn't I could not be writing this story. Thank you. Oh, and any questions you have, just ask (politely) and I will answer it. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Secret

Chapter Seven: The Secret

**A/N:** Hello again! I would just like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who really made my day with their wonderful reviews. Thank you! You guys are the best! (And to those who are on my Author Alert and don't review, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. REVIEW! Please? Thank you.) And guess what? You're hard work has paid off, because in this chapter, all (well, almost all) questions shall be answered! I don't want to spoil anything, so on with the story! P.S. Just in case you are wondering, Andúmîr's birthday is December 25, in the third year of the Fourth Age. You'll see why in a minute.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Tolkien. Period. End of story.

* * *

The baby of Éowyn and Faramir was named Elboron. Andúmîr came to love him as a brother despite all changes he had made in her life. And to her delight, she was able to visit Rohan frequently now that the Heir Crisis had been resolved. 

On Lothron (May) 1 of Andúmîr's twelfth year (and the anniversary of Elessar's coronation), just as she predicted , Arwen gave birth to not only a son, but daughter as well, with the boy being born half an hour before his sister. The boy was named Eldarion, Son of the Eldar, and the girl was named Edainiel, Daughter of the Edain. Two years later on Midsummer's Day, twin girls Araniel, Daughter of the King, and Ríniel, Daughter of the Queen, joined the family. And on Narbeleth (October) 3 of Andúmîr's sixteenth year, a daughter, Esteleth (Hope, with a feminine suffix), was born.

In time, Éowyn also bore two more children, a son whom they named Elbereth, and a daughter named Delwyn. The children of the Queen of Rohan and the King of Gondor grew to be so close in friendship, that they were like brothers and sisters, perhaps more as they grew to adulthood. But those are later tales.

Andúmîr loved all her brothers and sisters dearly; although it grieved her that she had no friends her own age in Gondor. She would have nothing to do with the noble's children, deeming them pompous and arrogant. She also had the feeling that Aragorn was trying to encourage a relationship with Alphros, son of Elphir, son of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Instead she pined for company in Rohan until Elessar brought Beranna to serve as maid and companion to his daughter. She did, however, make friends with Elanor, the hobbit lass who was made her mother's maid honor while on a trip to visit some friends of her father's in place called the Shire when she was fourteen.

As the years went by, Andúmîr became accustomed to being the King's Heir. If a stranger had looked upon her, he would have thought her very content with her life. But a change had come over her, so subtly that not even her parents were aware of it, not that they would anyway, having only met late in her childhood. She had grown serious, cold even, seldom smiling and never laughing, save when out riding with Beranna. She had been a child who loved life; now she only thought of her duties and never spoke of heart's desires. Unknown to others, she had more visions of the strange man and knew he was somehow tied to her future. And for some reason she couldn't explain he looked more and more like he was related to Prince Imrahil. It was a long time before she found out why...

When Andúmîr was seventeen, King Elessar received a request from Lord Faramir to bring himself and his daughter to Osgiliath. There, he and Éowyn could discuss an important piece of news that has arisen.

"But why must _I _go to Osgiliath, Ada?" Andúmîr asked when she had heard the news. "I am of no use in these matters," she said bitterly, remembering how they made decisions for her future all those years before.

"Because you are the King's Heir, and as such you must learn the art of politics," Aragorn answered. "Now hurry and pack!"

They left Osgiliath that same day and prepared to stay the rest of the week. Andúmîr could not help but wonder what was so urgent that the Queen of Rohan had to visit them in person.

She would soon find out.

Faramir and Éowyn arrived three days later. On the morning of the fourth day, they held a meeting in a council room overlooking the river. Faramir spoke first.

"We have called you here to discuss a grave matter that has risen before us."

Andúmîr glanced at Aragorn. He shrugged his shoulders slightly to indicate he knew no more than she did.

"A week has passed since my advisor, Derngar, has been laid to rest," Éowyn continued.

"I am sorry for your loss," Andúmîr said, "but what does that-"

"Derngar was also my brother's advisor," Éowyn cut in. "On his deathbed, confessed to a secret he's kept for nearly eighteen years."

Faramir continued. "Apparently Éomer did not die childless as we had thought. He had fallen in love with my cousin, Lothíriel, and desired to take her to wife. But Derngar refused to entertain such a notion. He had harbored a long grudge against Gondor, and for his king to wed the daughter of a Gondorian prince was unthinkable. To spite him, Éomer planned to wed Lothíriel without his knowledge and then to present him with his new bride. He went to Gondor on supposed business, but instead went to Dol Amroth and married Lothíriel in secret. Even her father did not know."

"And…" Andúmîr pressed. She was anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"But something went ill. An army of mercenaries from Harad attempted to lay siege to Dol Amroth. The so-called army was nothing more than a band of rebels and was quickly put down, by Imrahil's forces, but Éomer and his few cavalry men that were with them rode out ahead. They never did find his body. All that was left was his helm."

Éowyn cut in. "It was not long before Lothíriel found that she was with child. She went to Derngar and explained the situation. Derngar was furious at being deceived and let his anger cloud his judgment. It was his turn to be spiteful. He declared that there was no proof that there was a marriage and as far as he was concerned, the child she carried was an…illegitimate child. Heartbroken, Lothíriel left. The last anyone's heard of her, she's was living among a group of Rangers up North, with her _son._

For a long time there was silence. Finally, Aragorn spoke. "We shall find him immediately and restore him to his rightful position."

Andúmîr looked at her hands and remained still. "All this time," she mused, "all this time we've been worrying about an heir and the real heir was denied his very existence."

* * *

**Sarah Barr:** I'm glad you like it. It's so nice to get reviews. Did I grant your wish? 

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Thank you so much for your plentiful reviews. As far as my smart move with the Witch King's Helm, was it a smart explanation, or was Andúmîr smart for destroying it? Oh, and Andúmîr accepted her duty because that's how she was raised, and she feels she is connected with the man in her vision.

**Irish-Chick-777:** Hello and welcome! Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm thrilled you enjoy my story. You have no idea what I go through just to make this story as accurate as possible. Have you checked out my other stories?

**A/N: **What did you think? Did you like it? Did you? I hope you did. And hopefully I've answered a lot of questions. Oh, about Eowyn's second son, the reason I named him Elbereth was because originally Elboron and Elbereth were the names of Elrond's mother's brothers, but Tolkien changed their names. So I decided since Eowyn had a son named Elboron, why not give him a brother named Elbereth? Does that make sense?Ok,enough ramblings. Until I update again: May an Evenstar shine upon you.


End file.
